Пожалте бриться, или К вопросу о доверии
by olga76103
Summary: Сара застала своего благоверного, одичавшего от питания капустными листьями и салатом, у холодильника... Упоминание слэша.


**Пожалте бриться, или К вопросу о доверии**

**Автор:** Оlga76103  
**Бета:** Алена  
**Название:** Пожалте бриться, или К вопросу о доверии  
**Фэндом:** CSI ЛВ  
**Пейринг:** сникерс, грандерс  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Жанр:** юмор, стёб  
**Дисклаймер:** Все герои чужие, авторские только идеи. Автор с разрешения беты пользуется ее вселенной.  
**Саммари:** "Сара застала своего благоверного, одичавшего от питания капустными листьями и салатом, у холодильника..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Миссис Сара Стоукс, урожденная Сайдл, была не в духе. Можно было бы списать все на беременность, но на этот раз виноват был собственный супруг. Этот…. Это… Короче, этот техасский рейнджер, это мускулистое недоразумение сожрал ее демонстрационный хот-дог! Да, Сара вегетарианка. Да, она прекрасно понимает, что ребенок получит все необходимые для него вещества и из той пищи, которую она ест. Но, как не крути, ребенку иногда хочется МЯСА. Надо было с этим что-то делать. Для пробы был куплен хот-дог, положен в холодильник и накрыт прозрачной крышкой. Захочется ребенку мяса – Сара, жуя что-то вегетарианское, будет смотреть на хот-дог. Вроде видит мясо - и вроде как ест мясо. Ребенок должен быть доволен. Теоретически. Но проверить не удалось, так как все пошло прахом этим утром. Сара застала своего благоверного, одичавшего от питания капустными листьями и салатом, у холодильника: он нагло жрал ее демонстрационный хот-дог!!! Ну что ж это за хамство такое! "Дорогая, я думал - это мне! Не волнуйся, я все исправлю!" Короче, утро было испорчено.  
Потом на работе каждый считал нужным поинтересоваться про ее беременность. Начиная с Экли, который, проходя мимо, язвительно спросил - когда это она покинет их и уйдет в законный декретный отпуск. Он состроил при этом такую мор… такое лицо, что будь у Сары с собой бидон соевого молока - она была бы обеспечена кисломолочными продуктами до конца беременности. И в довершение всего ее собственный муж попытался восстановить душевное состояние жены, вопя в присутствии Уоррика, что он все исправит и купит ей другой, еще лучший хот-дог. В результате Уоррик, давившийся от еле сдерживаемого смеха, предложил купить также и демонстрационных гамбургеров, чтобы у ребенка было разнообразие. Кроме того, если Ник по запарке слопает что-то одно, то останется что-то другое. Дело принимало нежелательный оборот, но Саре удалось сбежать, удачно сымитировав приступ острого токсикоза.  
Ближе к вечеру плохое настроение не только усилилось, но и требовало какого-то выхода, а беременность толкала к решительным действиям. И тут как раз мимо прошла очередная проблема, которую, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, можно было решить с пользой для себя.  
Сара решительным шагом направилась вглубь коридора. 

Мистер Гилберт Гриссом, урожденный… Ну и урожденный также как Гриссом, стоя в кабинете с запрокинутой головой, мучительно думал о том, к чему приводят сборы в дальнюю поездку, сопряженные с решением личных проблем и забывчивостью. "Ну почему, почему я был таким несобранным? Ведь мы с Грэгом все проверяли: трусы, носки по три штуки каждого цвета… Что стоило лишний раз проверить, взял ли я бритву? А что стоило сходить в магазин и купить эту несчастную бритву, когда я не обнаружил ее в чемодане? Тоже мне, криминалист фигов. Вообще совсем квалификацию потерял! Как у мухи все стадии развития замечать, так это мы умеем, а как раньше сообразить, что с Сарой что-то не так - это мы не видим! А ведь были предпосылки… Как она от меня шарахнулась в день моего приезда, когда я решил ее поблагодарить за заботу о коконе? А Ник? Мне надо было сообразить, почему он такой: мало того что бритый, так еще и почти "под ноль" стриженый, только-только обрастать начал… Не спорю, Грэг меня любит в любом виде. Ох, вот и приходится, чтобы ему было что любить, терпеть все это…"  
А что он мог еще сделать? Когда в дверях твоего кабинета появляется рассерженная беременная женщина, держащая в одной руке баллон пены для бритья, а в другой опасную бритву, да при этом сообщающая, что у нее недавно появился пунктик насчет бородатых мужчин, и если его, Гила, бороду не сбрить, то этот пунктик от матери передастся ее будущему ребенку и может вылиться для него (ребенка) в стойкий психоз пожизненной боязни всего бородатого? Пришлось смириться.  
""Ты мне доверяешь?" "Целиком и полностью!" Еще бы, бритва-то опасная…  
Ох, только бы Грэг, как и обещал, сразу пошел домой, а не задержался на работе. Суббота все-таки… А то: Грэгори Ходжем Сандерс, урожденный…. Тьфу! Это уж слишком. Я уж потом как-нибудь сам все ему объясню, без Сары с бритвой у горла.  
А Нику надо бы сказать, что беременная женщина – она, конечно, беременная, но все же нужно получше следить за своим Фредди Крюгером…"


End file.
